


Love Letter

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry tells Draco how he feels, and Draco acts on it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Love Letter  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- She Who Rocks My Christmas Socks – Potion_Lady  
 **Rating** \- PG13  
 **Word Count** \- ~700  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Fluff, Slash, Boy!Kissage, Cussing  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story. All characters depicted in sexual situations herein are above the age of consent.  
 **Summary** \- Harry tells Draco how he feels, and Draco acts on it  
 **Author's Notes** \- A Christmas gift!fic for Lire_Casander, who requested _PG13,[The Greatest Story Ever Told](http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/whatagirlwants/greateststoryevertold.htm)_ – Merry Christmas sweetie!

 

 

 

Draco groaned and looked up at the incessant pecking on his window. He groped about blindly for his clock and growled when he saw it was nearly seven. As he slung his dressing gown around him and headed to the window, his scowl melted into a soft smile – Harry had promised to give him his Christmas gift early, and here it was. Draco let Hedwig into his room and grinned as she stuck her leg out at him expectantly. Taking the roll of parchment, he slit the seal and unfurled it, sitting back on his bed to read.

 

_Draco,_

_I thought for ages about what to get you, but couldn't figure it out. To try and figure it out, I made a list of all the things about you, hoping it would help me. But when the words came they were so much more than any gift could ever live up to._

_Of everything I've hoped and dreamed for, you are the one I wanted most and expected to get least. You're beautiful, in every way, and my heart stops when I see you. You've laughed with me, cried with me, hit me, cursed me, kissed me, fucked me, whispered to me, shouted at me, and had all the same back at you from me. And you're still by my side; even though you hate the attention it brings, you’re still right next to me._

_Even if I live forever, I'll never see anything as beautiful as the smile you save just for me, never hear anything as beautiful as your lips saying my name, never feel anything as beautiful as your arms around me, keeping the world away._

_There were so many times that I could have reached out an olive branch, and I wonder both if that would have helped you, or hindered. Perhaps we needed the animosity to truly appreciate what we have now. All I know is that over the past seven years, you've never been far from my thoughts in one way or another, and never will be. We shocked the world with our love, but not half as much as we shocked each other._

_You and me will go down in history, and it'll be the greatest story ever told._

_Yours, now and ever,_

_~Harry_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry laughed at Seamus' joke, pouring milk over his cereal and enjoying the freedom afforded to him by a peaceful world and the looming Christmas holidays. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, and caught sight of his boyfriend walking purposefully towards him. Though it was common knowledge they were together, Draco was uncomfortable with public displays of their affection, so it was unusual for him to be heading to the Gryffindor table.

Worried that his letter may have upset the blonde, Harry stood up and prepared for the worst. His breath was stolen from him by Draco's lips, warm and insistent as they covered his own, the Slytherin's fingers carding through Harry's hair and pulling them together. 

Harry whimpered slightly into the kiss, opening his mouth to Draco's roving tongue as one hand moved from his hair, stroking down his back to rest on his hip lightly. Harry moved his own arms, encasing Draco as he forgot about the world, ignoring the sudden silence in the Hall. All he knew was his lover in his arms, their lips meeting again and again as their tongues twirled and danced together. 

It was Heaven, but it had to end. They pulled apart with a series of butterfly kisses, and Harry's eyes slid back into focus on Draco's kiss-swollen lips. "G~good morning."

"Morning."

Without further speech, Draco sat down at the table and reached for the toast. Harry saw the slight tremor in his hand, and knew it was costing the blonde's pride and courage a lot to do this. Returning to his seat, Harry spoke in a voice that wouldn't have carried, had the Hall not been so deathly quiet. "We'll sit at the Slytherin table at lunch."


End file.
